MI LINDO KOUHAI
by doni-ghost
Summary: En este mundo tsuna no es el decimo vongola, solo un niño que cambio de escuela y que vivirá unas aventuras robando corazones sin saberlo. Habrá personajes de otras series así que adivina de que serie son.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Un niño llamado TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA también llamado dame-tsuna, es tímido, con poca autoestima, poca concentración y extremadamente lindo y bajito que si no te dieras cuenta lo confundirías con una niña.  
Su padre a que pensó que estaba muerto durante años volvió para llevarse a su madre a una Luna de miel no se sabe si era la segunda o la tercera, pero el dijo que su pequeño atún era lo suficiente grande y lo mandaría a una escuela en otra ciudad.  
La escuela se llama Academia kuoh que apenas se acaba de a ser mixta ya que hay más niñas que niños, el iría como un primer año de la secundundaria (escuela media), el entraría con unos meses tarde ya habían comenzado las clases.


	2. cap 1

Un niño con cabello castaño caminaba de regreso a su departamento con la cabeza en bajo porque hoy era su primer día en la escuela y sabe que le fue mal so con recordarlo le daba pena.  
Flasback.-  
En el salón de clases entró el cuando el profe le llamo cunado se presentó vio a todo el salón y dijo-s s soy sawada tsunayoshi espero que nos llevemos bien- y cuando el profe le dijo donde censtarse se tropezó cayéndose y todo el salón río.  
Fin flasblack.  
Cuando llegaba a su departamento vio en la mesa su correo y noto algo raro un papel con un círculo y vio lo que decía elmregerso decia algo así  
 **Tus sueños serán concedidos.**  
Le dio unos escalofríos a leer eso y retrocedió hacía atrás dejando caer el papel en el piso, y pensó - _que persona deja eso en un buzon -_  
 **Más tarde**  
Tsuna cenaba fideos instantáneos mientras veía la tv cuando fue a la cocina por un refresco tropezó con el **papel de invocación** haciendo que fucione, callendose al piso vio como un círculo brillante se formaba apareciendo entre las luces una adolescente con cabello largo con un rojo carmesi llevando el uniforme de la secundaria kuoh.

 **Rías gremori**  
La princesa carmesi estaba sentada en salón del club de "investigación ocultismo", como ya comenzaba la noche su nobleza ya iva a ir a ser contratos con humanos, cuando sintió un llamado y fue para averiguar quien sería el nuevo contratista.

Cuando comenzó a usar el hechizo de teletranportacion vio que llegó aún departamento pequeño con una cocina, un cuarto, con una sala y baño, se preguntaba donde estaba el contratista y vio en el piso a un niño más pequeño que ella con cabello castaño esponjoso acostado pensó, ella lo vio como un pequeño leoncito que estaba asustado y si vio en los ojos del niño que de verdad estaba asustado.  
-¿Hola pequeño me invocaste?- Le pregunta viéndole como el niño lo mira fijamente.

Tsuna estaba con miedo y pensaba como invocó a un demonio con un papel además de a verse tropezado ese papel.  
-heeeeih- gritó e intento correr pero tropezó callendose otra vez.

Rias a verlo río se le iso tierno el pequeño leoncito intentando correr.  
-entonces quieres que te explique como funciona los deseos- sentándose en un sillón en la sala

Tsuna la mira y asiente con la cabeza.

-los demonios cumplen tratos con humanos y piden algo a cambio o no te preocupes no es tu alma, ase tiempo que no lo asemos- dice con tono neutral con una sonrisa.

A tsuna le dio miedo e intento preguntar -¿qq-que tipos de deceos?- tartamudio en sus palabras.

-mmmhh ¿tu debiste pedir un deceso a para inovarme? No te acuerdas- le pregunta.

Ano no lo creo esque tropeze con ese papel que encontré el buzon-


	3. Chapter 3

**Días después**  
 **Tsuna**  
El estaba feliz después de terminar su momento de terror con esa chica pelirroja y que luego supo que era una sempai de la Academia, -tuvo que pedir un deceso entonces pidió algo de cenar mejor que su sopa instantánea-  
Fue rica la comida pero le pidieron algo a cambio como el pago y le dio unos de sus mangas más viejos y ella estuvo contenta al parecer si le gusta ese tipo de historias y porque no tenía ese número en su colección.

Estaba caminando hacia el mercado para comprar ingredientes en rebajas, y caminando chocó con algo amarillo cayéndose de nuevo. Y vio que era una chica con ropa de monja y se sonrojo a ver su ropa interior, intentó disculparse pero ella apenas hablaba japonés, tuvo que hablar en italiano con ella y sabía ese idioma porque su mamá decía que con ese idioma hablo con su papá cuando se conocieron y enamorándose a primera vista al parecer ellos son muy románticos.

-creo que esta por aquí la iglesia- decía tsuna a la chica que se presentó como asia.  
-muchas gracias como no puedo hablar bien el japonés- Asia le agradecía a tsuna.

-no importa- sonriéndole a ella, muy pocas veces el hablaba con chicas y el ya estaba nervioso teniendo la a su lado.

Una calle antes de llegar a la Iglesia vieron como la misma explotó en pedasos, y en ella vieron dos luces una Blanca y una morada negra volaban en el cielo y que se chocaban rápidamente, como a tsuna le dio miedo agarró la mano de Asia y corrieron hasta el departamento de tsuna.

 **Noche**  
 **En el salón del club de ocultismo**

Estaban todos los miembros del club reunidos por una razón muy importante, hubo un ataque de un ángel y un ángel caído.

No se sabe mucho pero Rias Gremory estaba enojada porque habían invadido su territorio.  
_

 **Días después**  
 **Departamento de tsuna**

Después de una semana del incidente de la Iglesia el ofreció a Asia a quedaras en su departamento ella habia aceptado con micho gusto, Asia le había contado su historia y como tenia un poder curativo que tuvo que usar muy segundo debido a las caídas comunes de tsuna.

Aun no sabía cómo ayudar a Asia en como inscribirla a la escuela.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Pov tsuna**

Tsuna estaba jugando jugando videojuegos con asia a su lado intentando ensenarle a jugar un juego de rpg - y asia se encuentar un escondite secreto- decia el cuando encontro un pasadizo secreto.

-si- decia asia cocentrandose en la tv, volteó para mirar el reloj y dijo- oh ya es tarde hay que hacer la cena-  
 _Pues si desde que vino ha vivir a su casa se encargaba de la comida y la limpieza porque decia que era pagar su generosidad. Penso tsuna._  
Tsuna continuó jugando con su consola ...pluz splasg carh. Se escucharon ruidos con un sentimiento que había sentido de antes y se fue corriendo a la cocina viendo que Asia tenía el papel de invocación en sus manos y ya habia invocado a la demonio pelirroja.

 _Por lo menos no podia tener unos dias sin nada raro en su vida-_ penso con una gotita estilo anime saliendo en su cabeza.

 **Pov Rias Gremory**  
Hoy fuen un dia muy ocupado, estaba estresada con los trabajos de ser la heredera de la casa gremory, por los estragos de la iglesia de su territorio provocado por unos angeles caidos y angeles de dios, por el mismo lucifer que era su propio hermano ya tenia un dolor de cabeza. 😷

-arara ¿en que estas pensando presidenta?- preguntaba su subpresidenta akeno que le servia su te de la tarde. 😊

-nada akeno, ¿has averiguado algo de los sucesos?- le respondio a su reina.

-lo siento presidenta no encontrado nada de lo sucedido ni mis familiares han encontrado rastro- contestaba con su expresion de siempre.

_  
 **Pov de tsuna**  
No puede sucederme algo peor o tener algo de suerte en su vida, estaba sentado en su sillon con una taza de te en sus manos viendo a la demonio pelirroja sentada en frente de el cuestionandolo sobre ASIA, al parecer no debia de aver nadie de la iglesia en su territorio.


	5. cap 5

**POV DE NADIE**

-entonces tsunayoshi me puedes explicar sobre asia- preguntaba rias con una voz firme que le daba miedo a tsuna verla a los ojos.

-eeess-sto, no se - decía mientras tartamudeaba por el miedo que sentía y que debe contestar la pregunta correctamente.😨- yo la estaba escoltando a la iglesia , cuando esta explotó 🌋y me tuve llevar a asia a mi departamento.-

\- entiendo, entonces Asia argento correcto- pregunto rias ala rubia.

 **-!si!-** contesto asia

\- me puedes decir porque estas aqui- le preguntaba mientras sorbía su te .

\- me mandaron...

Una conversación y un momento de tristeza de Asia, tsuna estaba abrasándola para que se calamar por que ella fue echada de la Iglesia por a ver curado a un demonio y ella fue acogida por Ángeles caídos. Pero esta feliz de vivir con tsuna.  
Que esas palabras hicieron a tsuna sonrojarse. 😶😶

-entiendo- decía la demonio peli roja tomando un poco de su te - entonces asia dijiste que podías curar a demonio?- mirando a la rubia.

-si!- decía Asia un poco agitada

Rías gremori estaba viendo a ellos dos sonriendo detrás de su te .

Tsuna estaba escotando a su amiga rubia a la Academia kuoh ella iba a ingresar como estudiante, al parecer Rías le consiguió papeles par que ingresará y el cómo estaba preocupado por su amiga lo acompañó.


End file.
